


Summer Loving

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, angela makes poor decisions, genji is a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: To celebrate their first-year anniversary as a couple, Genji and Angela have elected to go on a tropical vacation, which of course translates to beach time. When a small mishap with an inner tube leads to something more, the two of them are reminded of how much they truly care for each other, even as the realities of trying to have sex in certain locations catch up to them.





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repost of one of my stories in the Black Penguin Smut Exhibition to give it some more visibility.

Angela Ziegler took a deep breath, closing her eyes to better take in everything else around her. The sun beaming down onto her skin, the sand running between her toes, the crash of the surf against the shore in front of her. Even the ocean air, cold as it was, was refreshingly salty. It rustled her bangs so that they feathered against her forehead in a manner that would have tickled if she wasn’t so familiar with the sensation.

She’d never been big on beaches, but every time she came to one she was reminded as to why they were such popular destinations. The bustle and breeze of noon, as the crowds flocked to the warmth of the sand and the light of the sun, bringing with them all their joys and loved ones, or the equally-early morning and evenings when the rising or setting day spilled shades of yellow across the ocean and the solitude let her contemplate in peace.

A fresh flow of air sent gooseflesh dancing across her skin and reminded Angela of just how little she was wearing. She knew her orange two-piece wasn’t particularly scandalous by summer beach standards—in fact, it was downright modest compared to some of the outfits she’d seen. But she was still vaguely uncomfortable wearing so little even in an environment where that was expected. Angela couldn’t put her finger on it, but perhaps she’d become so used to the all-enclosing Valkyrie suit that leaving herself so open would still take some getting used to.

“Angela, is everything well?”

She smiled and opened her eyes. Angela wasn’t used to taking summer vacations—patients didn’t stop getting injured just because American schools were out of session—but an anniversary had proven to be the perfect excuse for her to travel and take some time for herself.

“Nothing to worry about, Genji. I simply have not been to a beach for some time.”

Her boyfriend smiled next to her as they walked closer to the ocean. She couldn’t actually see his face, but she knew Genji Shimada well enough to read the tells that indicated he was grinning beneath his helmet. He always let out a small puff from his nose when he smiled, audible through the vocalizer in his helmet, and tilted his head downward.

Genji, for his part, had planned for how he’d dress for the beach: a pair of swim trunks pulled over his pelvis and some sunglasses lodged above his eyes, between the points at the top of his helmet where he’d wrapped a black, billowing ribbon.

Technically, he didn’t have to dress at all: his limbs and the compartments covering his chest were waterproof, and his helmet drained easily and didn’t have much that could be damaged through water exposure. He wasn’t as water-mobile as he’d like, though, so he had purchased two overpriced inner tubes from the hotel store and was now lugging them over his shoulders.

Still, he knew that many people wouldn’t be comfortable seeing scars as extensive as the ones he bore, and so he covered them up to avoid too many looks. Wearing clothing helped him normalize, both in the eyes of others and to keep him grounded in his hybrid body; he’d get stared at by passersby anyway, given that anyone could tell after more than a glance that he wasn’t an omnic but a human in a metal suit, so it was easier to cover up. He could hide his body language and injuries from people who weren’t familiar with him like Angela was.

Thinking of her brought him back to the present, and he smiled again beneath his mask.

“You look wonderful, Angela.”

He meant it. The orange of her bikini brought to mind the blossoming gold osmanthus, the _kinmokusei_ , back home, even if they were more of an autumn plant. The slight difference in color compared to her hair seemed to make her whole being more radiant. He wondered if she had intentionally chosen colors that matched the sun and sand; with her sky-blue eyes, she embodied all the colors of the beach.

She smiled, and he was glad that she didn’t seem embarrassed. It occurred to him that his first thoughts when he reflected on his girlfriend’s beauty hadn’t been on the way her swimsuit hoisted up her breasts and pushed them into a perfect valley of cleavage, or how it ran along the swell of her hips, or how her buttocks cradled and almost strained against her thong.

Of course, now he _was_ reflecting on those facts, and he shuffled in the sand nervously.

“Thank you, Genji,” Angela clasped her hands together beneath her chin and tilted her head to the side, “And you look very dashing as well, _mein liebling_. Are you ready to go swimming?”

Genji dropped one inner tube from over his shoulder and tossed it to Angela. She caught it in her outstretched arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“If I must employ this, then so shall you. It is only fair, Angela.”

“Very well, Genji” she acquiesced, rolling her eyes, “But only because this inner tube matches my swimsuit.”

He responded by throwing his other inner tube onto the sand, carefully stepping into it, and hoisting it up over his waist.

“Catch me if you can!”

Genji took off across the sand, taking a running leap into the water with a _floomp_ as the plastic encircling his waist took the impact of his weight hitting the sea.

Angela took her time, gliding along the beach with the inner tube grasped in both hands. She liked how weightless the sand made her feel: she could almost pretend she was hovering above the shoreline, flying to Genji with her wings outstretched behind her.

By the time she got to the water, Genji was waiting for her. He’d drifted a bit farther out into the surf, and the water was up to his stomach, although Angela knew he was probably leaning forward and making himself seem shorter than he was.

He rested his arms on the inner tube, and she knew Genji was smirking beneath his mask.

“The water’s warm, but if you take much longer the tide will carry me away.”

The sunglasses on his head seemed to glimmer in assent. Angela huffed in mock anger and tossed her inner tube into the shallow water between her and Genji.

“Not all of us have ninja training, darling. And if I had my suit, you’d be the one trying to catch up to me.”

He laughed, then, and Angela let out a giggle of her own. Dipping her toes in the waves, she was surprised to find the water was warmer than she was expecting—his suit insulated him against smaller changes in temperature and other factors like cold breezes, so she wasn’t expecting it to be warm for someone as exposed as herself.

Stepping into the tube, she let it bump around her legs as she walked out until the water came up to her knees. Turning slightly so she was parallel to the shoreline, she bent forward and started to pull the plastic up her legs. If she was going to swim with Genji, then she could tease him a little before their forms were obscured beneath the water.

The inner tube slid up her thighs, shining against her bare skin, and tapped her stomach. Angela frowned—it was caught on her waist, refusing to come further up so she could prepare to slip into the water with her boyfriend.

Frowning, she looked over her shoulder, and chewed the inside of her cheek. The inner tube wasn’t caught on her waist: it was not able to fit around her backside. Embarrassed, she pulled again, and the plastic ring refused to budge.

“Need a hand, Angela?”

She started, nearly dropping the inner tube. Genji was staring at her, leaning forward even further in his own flotation device. He was looking even more smug than before, if that was possible.

Her cheeks warmed, and she steadied herself, trying to look as dignified as she could with her butt caught on an inner tube.

“Perhaps I do, Genji. Would you come over here a moment? I could use some assistance.”

He nodded, still smirking. When she’d changed angle to pick up the inner tube, giving him an eyeful of the curve of his girlfriend’s back and rear as it jutted out from her bending over, he’d felt his confidence buoy upward, pushing him to take the light teasing from his dash to the water even further.

Paddling over to her, he rose to his full height—not much taller than she was—and reached out.

“So where exactly are you unable to pull that any farther? Here?”

Genji laid his right hand, still wet from the ocean on her thigh and heard Angela’s breath catch in her throat.

“H-higher, _liebling_.”

“Oh? You mean…here?” he asked, laying his left hand on the small of her back.

Angela wasn’t sure what was coming over Genji. It certainly wasn’t unwelcome—in fact, this back-and-forth was more than a little fun, and something that they hadn’t experienced in a long time—but she wasn’t sure what had tempted him so.

Then again, she had tried to rile him up a bit…

“Lower, Genji. Just a little lower.”

“Ah…” she could hear the satisfaction in his voice and shuddered in anticipation. Angela had forgotten how fun Genji could be when he got confident.

“You mean…here?”

Genji planted his left hand smack in the middle of Angela’s left buttock. His other hand reached out and came to rest where her waist met her right buttock, and he pulled her to him.

The inner tube fell to the water as Genji breathed heavily into her ear. He stiffened behind his jock plate as he gently kneaded Angela’s ass with both hands, his chin resting on her shoulder. He could feel everything: the way her rear pressed back against his fondling, the softness and growing warmth of her skin.

Angela leaned into him, flushed, and ran a hand down the metal plates representing where his pectoral and abdominal muscles lay beneath the suit, stopping above the plate that covered his pelvis. Genji’s arousal jumped—he could definitely feel it pressing against the inside of the suit, anxious to get out.

Angela breathed heavily, and he met her eyes through his visor.

“Perhaps we should return to our room, _liebling_.”

* * *

The shower turned on with a hiss, and Angela stepped inside, still clad in her gold-orange swimsuit. She and Genji had rushed back to their room as fast as possible, earning more than a few quizzical looks along the way and some disapproving glares from parents with young children, but Angela’s pragmatic nature had won out in the end. If things were going to progress any farther, she was going to get the salt water off her legs first. 

However much she and Genji were riled up, she wasn’t going to risk a seaborne infection, and he understood her concern well enough to contain his own arousal and agree to follow suit. Going by how he had been shifting from his left leg to his right leg as he did so, his erection was certainly causing him no small amount of discomfort.

As the rapidly-heating water coursed down her skin and hair, taking with it the potential for contamination, she closed her eyes and let the steam clear her sinuses. The two of them certainly weren’t unfamiliar with intimacy, but she’d never been reduced to this before. Squirming and stuttering with want, struggling to hold off until things were just right to let the world be just the two of them, Angela and Genji.

She wasn’t sure if she had the willpower to wait until he was done cleaning his suit once she’d stepped out of the shower before she’d be on him.

Thankfully, he was a patient man; Zenyatta’s influence had done wonders for Genji’s mental health.

“Room for one more, Angela?”

Angela did a double take as the shower curtain slid open, hearing the telltale clack of Genji’s metal feet on porcelain. Before she had time to turn around, Angela felt him behind her, breathing next to her ear. He was evidently less willing to wait than she had thought. His shielded bicep pressed against the bottom of her shoulder blades, the steaming water already driving up the exterior temperature of his suit and making the metal was almost uncomfortably warm against her skin.

Almost.

“You didn’t really think I was patient enough to wait for you to leave before I joined you, now did you?” Genji’s tone was reassuring even as he teased her, his hands sliding up to rest on her shoulders, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs and forefingers.

Angela moaned and leaned back into his grip. Him joining her wasn’t unwelcome, even as it was unexpected. Perhaps she had misread just how much pressure Genji was willing to take before he took matters into his own hands. If so, she’d never been happier to make a miscalculation. Now all she had to do was see how far she could push this.

“How do you know that I didn’t do this on purpose, Genji?” She tilted her head to the side to expose her neck, leaning into him as she kept her eyes closed. “After all, I left the door open.”

“Mmm.” Genji didn’t offer any further teasing as he moved his right hand under her armpit and forward until it cupped a covered breast. His dexterous fingers slipped under the scanty cloth covering her right teat, and he gently tweaked her nipple between his index and middle finger.

“Genji.” Angela’s tone hardened, falling from reciprocative poking to a deeper, needier lilt.

Genji knew that voice all too well. Playtime was over. She was done joking and wanted satisfaction.

He was happy to give it to her.

Genji’s left hand slid down Angela’s side as the water ran through the space between his fingers and her skin, leading ever downward. When he reached the strap lining her waist, he followed the thread towards her center of mass, and went lower still, sneaking his mechanical hand between her thong and the juncture between her thighs.

Angela’s next breath died in her throat, and Genji felt pride swell up in his chest. After everything that had happened, it felt good to know that he could still charm. His playboy days were behind him, but that didn’t mean Angela couldn’t benefit from Genji’s experiences, even if she was no virgin. She’d enjoyed his ministrations before and would continue to in the future.

Genji was getting distracted: he had a girlfriend to attend to, after all. With a light exhale, he gently slotted his middle finger inside her.

She reacted immediately, stiffening for a brief moment before softening in his grip and leaning further into him. Genji took that as his cue to run the finger he had inside Angela in a small circle, enjoying how she clamped down on him each time he completed a rotation.

“Angela.” The rest of the request was unspoken, and Angela gave a silent reply: they knew each other well enough that she didn’t even need to nod. He added his index finger, keeping it near the entrance to her vulva to rest on her clitoris, gently pressing down each time he pushed deeper into her and swirled his middle finger.

She seemed to melt even more, if that was possible. Genji counted himself lucky that he was so balanced: if she leaned into him anymore, he might not be able to keep them steady.

Genji’s hand eased into a gentle routine: index finger alternating between resting on and lightly pressing down on Angela’s clitoris as his middle finger pushed in, circled just inside the opening of her vagina, then went deeper before withdrawing and starting again. All the while, his right hand kept itself busy tweaking her right nipple, his thumb gripped her breast, and his ring and pinky fingers drummed the skin below the areola. He supposed it was not unlike playing an instrument, a practiced set of motions with a particular object designed to provide pleasure and meaning.

Genji had never possessed the concentration for that sort of thing in his youth. Now, though…

Angela’s breathing took on another peculiar quality, a rumbling in her throat as if she was purring. He knew she was close, and now was the time for the masterstroke. And if the discomfort behind the plate on his crotch was any indication, he was ready for what came next.

Genji  lifted his index finger from her clitoris for a moment and pulled out his middle finger until only the first digit remained inside his girlfriend. Then, with a deep inhale, he re-inserted his middle finger, along with his ring finger, followed immediately by returning his index to her clitoris as he pushed into Angela, circled his two fingers deep inside her, and drummed the button at the entrance.

“Let go, Angela.”

The effect was immediate and disastrous.

Angela let out a low, rattling moan as her vaginal walls contracted and spasmed around his fingers, then tightened as she orgasmed. Her legs wobbled, then collapsed, and he suddenly found himself unprepared to bear her weight as Angela’s feet gave up. With a startled cry, he fell backwards, his shoulders smacking against the wall of the shower and his legs slipping out from under him, hands flying out of where they lay beneath her bikini to catch the two of them.

Mid-orgasm, her sensation of free-falling through her climax around his fingers was interrupted as she realized she was actually falling until the back of her head slammed against his faceplate painfully, knocking loose her wet hair tie. Her locks dropped forward in front of her face, and all she could see were her own yellow-gold strands.

The rolling, cresting waves of her climax subsided, and Angela took stock of her situation. The back of her head throbbed and ached, but she could tell it wouldn’t leave anything more than a light bruise. Genji’s legs extended out from either side of her, and her own feet lay just past his. His left hand had exited the space at the apex of her thighs, and now gripped the side of the bathtub at the bottom of the shower while his right hand held her shoulder a little too tightly. Her swimsuit had snapped, both at the top and bottom, and only her left breast remained covered: the rest of her bikini hung down onto her arm and leg.

Angela blushed, embarrassed. She’d gotten carried away and forgotten just how dangerous it was to slip and fall in a shower. She was lucky she had Genji to mitigate her fall. If she’d been alone…

“Are you all right, Angela?” He asked, a tightness to his voice that told her that his nose had been smashed against his faceplate when she had fallen into him. She knew he wasn’t seriously hurt—she hadn’t fallen nearly far or fast enough to do anything serious—but she still felt badly that she’d lost control.

Of course, Genji had been the one to join her in the shower, but she couldn’t really hold that against him, now could she?

“I am well, Genji. How are you?”

He was silent for a moment. “I am whole, Angela. Though my nose is likely bruised.”

Her face burned even hotter. Not just because of the damage she’d done to him, however minor, but because she felt something hard pressing against her lower back.

She knew Genji’s length was still securely fastened into his suit, but feeling the plate press against her reminded her that he was likely struggling to get out. Angela cleared her throat.

“I imagine you would like us to continue someplace drier.”

Her boyfriend let out a laugh. “Of course, Angela, but you will need to get off me first.”

* * *

It took a bit of fumbling—and a few uncomfortable jabs of Genji’s elbows into her side—but the two of them managed to extricate themselves from each other and the shower and stumble into their room proper. Still dripping wet, Angela fumbled for a towel and passed it to Genji, still red in the face.

“There is only one towel, Angela,” Genji held up the lone piece of fabric, ivory white in contrast to the two of them.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to share.”

Genji didn’t argue. Spreading out the towel, he wrapped it around Angela’s shoulders as she gratefully rubbed her skin down. At least they were both clean.

As she dried herself off, she looked over Genji’s dripping form, and an idea formed in her head as to how to make this up to him. She took note of how he shuffled back and forth while he watched her naked body. Shaking the last few droplets out of her hair, she wrapped the towel around Genji’s own shoulders and stepping away.

Mumbling thanks, he turned his gaze to the floor and started to rub himself down. He reflected on the way his nose still ached from where she had hit him, and how his back was still sore as he worked to dry off his suit. He loved Angela, but that had unexpectedly hurt.

He heard her stepping across the floor and looked up. Angela was reaching out towards his crotch plate, one hand suddenly on the latch that opened the release as her other hand pressed down on the button that let the plate pop off.

“Why don’t we let you out of there, _liebling_? You seem…uncomfortable.”

Before Genji could respond, she finished removing the plate, leaving only the remaining layer of buttoned lining between his penis and the open air.

And without the plate pressing down on it, the lining was visibly distorted by his erection.

Angela looked down at the bulge, back up at him, and licked her lips. He suddenly noticed how her arms pressed her breasts together, her nipples hardening in the cold air below the deep valley of cleavage Angela was making for him.

If Genji could have gotten more erect, he would have. As it was, his package was already threatening to tear the inner layer of his suit.

“My, my, Genji. For me?”

He didn’t respond. His towel dropped to the floor as Angela’s hands reached even further forward and undid the buttons, one by one.

Genji almost sobbed as his erection was finally freed. Flopping out into the open air, his turgidity fell into Angela’s waiting grip, his testicles hanging low and bumping into her fingernails as the crown of his penis poked past her wrist.

He felt heavy in Angela’s hands, and she felt her core tighten as she remembered just how well Genji could fill her. He was thicker than three of her fingers, and when erect was as long as her hand with her fingers outstretched, from wrist to the tip of her middle finger. The thought of her vaginal lips clutching at him, drawing Genji deeper and deeper into her before letting go…

She cut herself off. No need to think, now that she had the real deal.

“All for you, Angela. Now…would you please dispense with the teasing? I am afraid that if I am not inside of you soon, well…”

It wasn’t a threat, not really. But the way Genji rose to the challenge let Angela know that she couldn’t dally any more. And so, with a grin, she nodded.

“Of course, Genji. But I have something specific in mind, _mein liebling_. I’ll be busy soon enough.”

Taking her hands off his penis, Angela placed her grip on his metal pectorals and, taking care that there was nothing behind him, forcefully shoved him.

Fortunately, he wasn’t in the path of anything besides the plush carpeting. Unfortunately, Genji wasn’t expecting to be put off balance, what with her hand on his dick and all, and he fell back with a cry, throwing his arms out and bringing a metal floor lamp down with him.

“Genji!” Shame filled Angela’s stomach as she darted forward. “I am sorry, Genji! I just wanted to push you backwards and then jump on you sensually, but-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Genji held up his hands placatingly, his length still upright as he lay on the floor. “I was surprised, that is all.”

Angela’s gaze softened, and she got down onto her knees besides him, extending a hand to brush his faceplate and bring her own head towards his. Genji leaned forward, resting on his elbow and meeting her halfway, their foreheads touching affectionately.

“It is all right, Angela. Do not worry,” Genji reassured her, his free hand stroking the side of her face, index finger resting on her temple. “I love you. I know you could never hurt me, as I could never harm you.”

“I-” Angela started to say, then thought better of it. In lieu of a response, she leaned forward, letting the plate of his mask press into her forehead, reaching her other hand out to hold up his forehead against hers.

They lay there for a long moment, hearing each other breath, stroking each other with their fingers and their exhales. Angela knew Genji’s eyes were closed beneath his mask, same as hers, as they huddled together.

Angela would have happily stayed there forever. But Genji was still magnificently erect, and judging by the strain in his breathing, his arousal was starting to take its toll. And so, with a kiss to his forehead, Angela drew away and stood up, standing over Genji’s length as she reared to her full height.

Genji looked up at the love of his life and marveled at what he beheld. Angela’s breasts were full and high, and he remembered how his hands couldn’t contain them the last time he held them in his fingers. Her nipples were still peaked from the cold and their earlier dalliance. Her hips flared out, begging for his grip to sink into them and hold her close, and he knew that if she turned around, he’d have a view of her backside as it jutted out, waiting for him to leap in with his hands or hungry mouth. A clear drop of arousal fell from between her vaginal lips, tight and moist, with her clitoris nestled between them.

But above that lay something even more special. A gift, for Genji, when he had least expected it yet still welcomed it. Angela’s pubic hair, golden as the strands on her head, was carefully maintained in a very specific shape.

That of Genji’s sword, with the dragon spirit encircling it, marked in golden locks against Angela’s skin. His symbol, on her. Not as a brand, but as a marker—something only he would see.

Genji’s gaze turned upwards, and he met Angela’s eyes. Years of emotion passed between them in that moment, the culmination of all their losses, vulnerabilities, and the connection they’d found with each other.

Genji Shimada loved Angela Ziegler as she loved him, and there was nothing in the world more real than that.

With a grunt, she tore open a green condom package between her teeth—Genji hadn’t even noticed her swiping it from the chest-of-drawers next to them—and slide the plastic sheath out. Lowering herself onto her knees and moving herself so that his penis jutted out in front of her, Angela unrolled the rubber onto his length, squeezing down every half-inch as she did so, sending a fresh drop of pre-ejaculatory fluid rolling down his length.

He grunted as her hands reached his base, and the rubber rested against his pubic hair as Genji alternated his gaze between his green-wrapped penis and Angela’s eyes.

Angela lifted her knees up, balancing herself on her hands, and shuffled forward, positioning her slit above his member. Genji nodded, and Angela lowered herself onto him, legs quivering as Genji entered her.

The sensation of penetration was always a jolt to Angela—the parting of her lips and the rapidly increasing fullness of being deeply penetrated always took some adjusting to, no matter how many times she’d done it with him before. But after her initial tension had faded and she let herself fall onto Genji in a more controlled manner, the resistance was replaced by a satisfying pressure. The pressure of the tightness of Genji’s length pressing against her vaginal walls, and the tightness she knew she was bearing down on him as he slid into her with a slow, satisfying glide.

Genji, for his part, was struggling to maintain his composure. Angela clutched at him, gripping his length solidly enough that he could feel her every time she parted around his member. It took all his willpower to not grab her by the hips and shove her down all the way onto him, but he kept in control. He’d already had enough embarrassing sex-related mishaps for one day.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long: with a sigh, Angela lowered herself fully onto him, her thighs coming to rest against his own with nary a sound as his pubic hair tickled her clitoris.

He returned her sigh with a groan of his own, moving his hands up to rest on her waist and left thigh. Not to lift and drop her onto him, but merely to maintain the contact. Smiling down at him, Angela leaned forward and planted another kiss on Genji’s forehead, lifting up her hips as she did so until he was half-out of her once again.

Placing one hand on his covered pectoral and the other on his stomach, Angela began to rock back and forth, easing Genji’s length in and out of her as she went. It was a familiar pattern, and a welcome one: in and out; full and half-empty; deeply penetrated and half-buried. She wasn’t riding Genji, not really, merely adjusting her weight forward and backward, letting her momentum slide him inside her.

Genji was perfectly satisfied with her pace: gentle, slow, and thorough. She might not have been jumping up and down off his length, but he preferred it like this, being able to feel Angela tighten behind him as he withdrew and part for him as he entered deeper.

She breathed, concentrating on keeping her steady pace. She didn’t want to push him too hard or risk hurting him again after their little spill in the shower, followed by her poorly thought-out plan of pushing him over seductively. Instead, she concentrated on how he slid back and forth inside her; how his pelvis pressed against her opening each time he was buried as deep as he could go; how his breath rattled beneath his mask as Angela’s vaginal walls clutched at him, gripping him and trying to pull him back in every time he withdrew.

She heard Genji’s breath quicken, and his grip on her waist and thigh got a little bit tighter. Angela knew he was close, and so was she. Just a little bit more…

An idea struck her, and she knew this one would work. Leaning forward one final time to kiss the metal covering his nose, Angela leaned back, balancing her hands on the front of his torso, and exhaled.

“Genji.” Angela’s voice came out like a whine, higher and needier than she anticipated.

“Angela.” Genji’s tone cracked as he felt a pressure building in his lower stomach, just above his pelvis. Angela was holding him so tightly, greedily sucking him back as she slid backwards and took more of him, deeper than ever before. He felt his balls tense and clenched his jaw. If he wasn’t careful, Angela would suck the cum out from him right now. Genji knew he could hold out, but not for much longer.

“Now, Genji. _Bitte, liebling_.” Angela looked down at him, keeping eye contact, and suddenly swiveled her hips, rubbing her walls against him in the same circular motion Genji had done to her with his fingers.

Genji felt the pressure explode, and he came, harder than he ever had before. His balls tightened as he shot cum up into Angela, vision and thinking going fuzzy as the floodgates were loosed. His world shrank to a pinpoint of pleasure and pressure, tension releasing and shooting off from the force of his now-sundered willpower. He was vaguely aware of her own climax as she held her breath and the pressure on his torso faded, the fresh spasms and undulations against his dick forcing him to ejaculate so powerfully that he almost sobbed in relief. Genji’s vision seemed to spark, and he would have worried that he’d damaged his face-plate if he wasn’t aware of just how mind-blowingly massive his orgasm was.

His arms fell from her body, going limp on the ground as her own tenseness finally left her and sent her falling forward. Angela’s head came down to rest next to him, her cheek pressing into the side of his helmet as his rapidly softening length slipped out of her and flopped down from his crotch.

Forcing one arm up from the carpet, Genji cradled Angela in a weak hug against his chest, feeling his cum seep out from below where the condom fastened against the base of his penis and drip onto the carpet.

Her breathing had softened, but she wasn’t asleep. “ _D-danke, liebling_ ,” Her voice slurred from the effort the two of them had just gone through. Angela tried to say something else, but her words died in her throat as she chose to lie against him in silence.

“I love you, Genji.” Angela whispered, words still muddled from her recent orgasm.

Genji drummed his fingers against Angela’s shoulder as he held her close. Reaching up to his mask with his free hand, he popped it off with a hiss and placed it to the side: he would have to spend some time wiping off the lipstick stains, unless he wanted to keep them.

Mouth now free, he hummed under his breath and kissed her on the top of her head, nestling his nose in her hair and resting his scarred chin against her face. Exhaustion rapidly caught up with him, and by her steady breathing, Angela was already asleep.

“I love you, Angela.” Genji Shimada whispered to her as his own effort caught up to him. He lay there with his lady love, feeling her heartbeat against his chest as he drifted off to sleep alongside Angela Ziegler, the two of them atop each other on the carpeted floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my work, be sure to take a look at my tumblr (lewdsmokesoldier) or my Hentai Foundry page (under the same name). Drop me a line if there's anything you'd like me to work on!


End file.
